


Heartbeats

by Lady3ellewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, yes they're not incompatible i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites/pseuds/Lady3ellewrites
Summary: In which Adrien is an oblivious Sunshine boy, who does take special notice of Marinette’s vitals when she ends up injured. Thankfully, Nino and Alya are there to make him draw the right conclusions from his observations.Maybe all it takes for two teenagers to finally come out about their feelings is a trip to the ICU, one of their heartbeats to be exposed on a heart rate monitor, and a solid dose of painkillers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 465





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you put me in the ICU for three weeks (to work, not as a patient). Also inspired by a reddit thread
> 
> Thank you so much @sd1970x for beta-reading!

_Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep -_

The sound of the heart rate monitor in the dark hospital room was driving Adrien crazy. It just seemed so _slow_ , especially compared to the restless beat his foot was tapping on the ground as he waited. 

“Hey.” Alya layed a soothing hand on his jittery leg. “She’s going to be okay.”

Adrien raked a hand through his hair and looked at the resting body in the hospital bed. Alya couldn’t really understand. Sure, her best friend lay there, having been caught in the middle of an Akuma fight. But she didn’t know _how_.

She didn’t know it was the saviour of Paris they were watching breathe, making the sheets quietly rise and fall as she did so. _His_ best friend, too. The girl of his dreams. He himself hadn’t known until the car had hit the chimney behind which Ladybug had retreated to feed Tikki while Chat held down the fort, their opponent having escaped their first Lucky Charm plan. 

He’d rushed to it and frantically dug out the rubble; he’d barely registered it was Marinette he was holding in his arms as he carefully extruded her from the pile of bricks. All he’d seen was the red blood that drenched her pink shirt. All he’d felt was the weakening pulse at her wrist. 

He’d dashed her to the hospital, ignoring the Akuma yelling after him to come back and fight.

She’d been rushed to the operating room as soon as they’d arrived, the doctors being afraid that she might sustain internal damage from her apparently broken ribs. Chat had just had time to snatch her earrings to avoid them getting lost. 

He’d then proceeded to kick the Akuma’s ass, fueled by the rage of it having injured his Lady. It was only after he’d purified the butterfly and everything had seemingly returned to normal that he’d realised he’d been crying. 

As he detransformed, two very concerned Kwamis floating in front of him, he’d been relieved to see a message from Alya in the class group chat saying Marinette was in stable condition, although still unconscious after her operation. He’d immediately volunteered to join her and Nino to visit their friend.

He stole another look at her. She looked so peaceful. Unhurt.

He knew the bulk of her injuries were concealed under the linen, though.

The monitor continued its incessant beeping. Adrien knew that it going silent would not be a good sign, but couldn’t help but be irritated by it nonetheless. Especially when the sound was superimposed with that in other rooms, as well as the bustling activity of the resuscitation ward.

“You’d think that with all this noise she’d be awake by now.” He mumbled. 

“Dude, relax. The doctors said she’s still sedated. She’ll wake up soon.” Nino wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. Adrien harrumphed doubtfully in reply.

“I’m more surprised that we haven’t seen Chat Noir around yet.” Nino added. “Apparently he’s the one who brought her in. He’s a cool dude.”

Alya nodded. “He really is.” Adrien’s heart warmed a little at his friends’ kind words. Then had to refrain from letting out an ironic snort at Alya’s next comment. “I still don’t understand what Marinette was doing there. It’s not like her to roam around fight scenes. It’s usually _my_ job.”

“Your birthday’s coming up, babe, maybe she was trying to get a surprise message from Ladybug.” Nino shrugged.

As the pair bickered about how little or how much it was in character for Marinette to have been caught in the middle of offensive fire, Adrien got up to avoid betraying anything from his facial expression. He wasn’t sure Marinette would appreciate it if she woke up and found that all her friends knew that she actually didn’t need to stalk around Paris to get an autograph, or anything from Ladybug. She just had to say three little words to summon her. 

He approached the monitor screen, taking a look at his friend’s constants. He didn’t know much about medicine, but none of the numbers were flashing, which he assumed was a good sign. The electrocardiogram traced a regular curve that looked like the ones in medical shows. He took a mental note of the values. 

There was a small knock at the door before a nurse came into the room. “Marinette’s parents have returned, I’m sorry but she can’t have more than three visitors at a time and family has priority.” She said almost timidly. 

“Of course!” Alya replied with a smile. “We’ll be off.”

Adrien’s eyes stayed glued on the monitor, so she went around the bed and took him by the hand to gently drag him out of the room. She repressed a smile. For someone who claimed Marinette was ‘just a friend’, Adrien really seemed worried about her.

Tom and Sabine were waiting in the hallway. Tom looked the most shaken Adrien had ever seen him. He could tell he’d been crying.

“Thank you so much for coming.” Sabine said with a brave smile. “Sorry we had to go, but we hadn’t closed the bakery properly in the rush to get here.”

“Anything for Marinette.” Alya hugged her friend’s mother. “You’ll keep us updated? And don’t hesitate to call me if you need a bit of a breather, I’m sure we’re all happy taking turns to keep her company.” She didn’t have to turn around to know the two boys behind her were nodding.

“Of course.”

The three teenagers waved goodbye as they walked towards the exit. When the parents had entered the room, Adrien put his hands in his pockets and felt the two little studs he’d borrowed. 

“I forgot something in the room, I’ll be right back!” He said hurriedly as he turned around. He would’ve kept them safe for her, but he knew his Lady would probably panic if she woke up and couldn’t find them.

Nino looked at each other confusedly and shrugged.

When he was sure no one was in sight, he transformed into Chat Noir. It wasn’t the most discreet he’d ever been, but he couldn’t think of a good excuse as to why Adrien would have Marinette’s earrings. He knocked on the door before opening it. Tom and Sabine were sitting on each side of the bed, each holding one of Marinette’s hands. 

“Hi, Chat Noir.” Sabine said, wiping a tear.

Tom got up and engulfed him in a bear hug. “Thank you.”

Chat Noir awkwardly patted him on the back. “Anything for Marinette.” He parroted Alya. _Including die for her._ The thought scared him. “How is she?” He asked even though he knew the answer as he stepped away from the big man.

“She’ll be okay.” Sabine said. “The doctors repaired what they could, the rest will heal naturally. She’s going to be in a lot of pain, which is why they’re keeping her here, but they started weaning the sedatives so she can call the nurses if it hurts.”

Chat nodded. “I’m sure we’ll all be relieved when she wakes up.”

“Would there be any way for us to reach you to give you news?” Sabine asked hopefully.

“As much as I’d like to give you my contact details, I’m not sure it would be a good idea.” He smiled sadly. “But don’t worry, I’ll be around.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Anyway, I don’t want to bother you during your family time, I just wanted to make sure Marinette got these back.” He delicately transferred the earrings into Sabine’s hand. 

“Her lucky earrings.” She commented with a smile. “Thank you.”

“They weren’t so lucky this time.” He said gloomily.

“Of course they were! You found her.” Sabine squeezed Chat’s hand. “And the surgery went well.”

“We’re very grateful, son.” Tom patted him on the back.

Chat was moved by their words, which made his heart flutter in his chest. “I was only doing my duty.” 

“But you made a difference. And that matters.” 

Chat Noir wished that his father could sometimes be at least quarter as supportive as Tom and Sabine were. It would avoid him crying in instances like this.

“Will you tell her I came by?” He sniffled.

“Of course!” Sabine dug a tissue out of her bag, which he accepted gratefully, and a pen and paper. “You can write her a message too if you want, she’ll be thrilled to hear from you.”

“Thank you.” 

He scribbled a quick word on the page, aware that he really needed to head back before Nino and Alya started worrying about his prolonged absence. 

_Get well soon Purr-incess. I’ll be waiting for you. Love, Chat Noir P.S.: I might come back and borrow those earrings of yours again if I need extra luck._

“You took your time!” Alya greeted him with her hands on her hips as he finally walked out of the hospital.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Nino asked, noticing the puffiness of his friend’s eyes, but not wanting to comment on it directly. 

“I think so.” Adrien smiled bravely. _My Lady, at least._

\---

“Hey girl!” Alya sing-sang joyfully, leading the way into Marinette’s room. 

Since their last visit, the patient had woken up, and now sat comfortably in bed. Adrien thought she looked a little pale and tired, but a smile did light up her face as they entered. He noticed a little spike in her heart rate as he crossed the room’s threshold behind Nino. It wasn’t anything dramatic, but he took note nonetheless.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” Alya hugged her friend carefully, mindful of all the cables that linked her to the various machines that surrounded them.

“Thanks for coming around, guys.” Marinette said, her voice still a little hoarse, as they brought chairs closer to her bed.

“Of course! It’s not because you’ve found an excuse to escape from school that you’re entitled to escape our stupidity.” Nino said, taking out a USB key. “I’ve recorded everything so you could still follow the classes from here. Unfortunately you’ll have to do without the live commentary, Mrs Bustier didn’t appreciate me describing everyone as she talked.” He handed it to Marinette, who smiled gratefully.

“And she refused that I film it, even though you know how good my camera angle is.” Alya shook her head.

“It’s a shame, you would’ve seen how much everyone misses you.” Adrien added. _Especially me; how am I supposed to cope without my everyday Ladybug behind me?_

“Even Chloé?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

“I suspect so.” He laughed. “She comments on your absence a little too often for it to really be a relief for her.” 

Marinette was about to answer, a mischievous spark in her eye, when Alya cut in. “Anyway, girl, spill the tea! What happened to you?”

Her friend’s eyes widened and glazed over slightly. She clearly hadn’t thought she would be questioned today. Adrien could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to find an excuse as to what had brought her near the fight scene, and ultimately, in the hospital. He decided to step in and help her.

“Chat Noir told me he found you in the street under a car.” He half-lied. She’d just been a little higher up, really.

“When did _you_ see Chat Noir?” Alya asked quizzically. Adrien saw that Marinette was relieved that the attention had been diverted from her. She mouthed a small “thank you” as their gazes met, her cheeks reddening a little. He nodded.

“Last night. I spotted him patrolling out of my window and he stopped by to have a little chat. He wishes you a speedy recovery.” 

“I know.” Marinette glanced at the folded paper on her bedside table. “He came by when I was still sedated and told my parents as much.” 

“So Chat Noir’s out there visiting everyone, and nobody’s keeping me updated? Some friends you are.” Alya tutted as she shook her head, the fakeness of her annoyance betrayed by the smile tugging at her lips. “Did he say anything about Ladybug? She hasn’t been seen in a while… You know Chat Noir actually finished “your” fight on his own apparently.”

Again, Marinette froze, but Adrien had anticipated the question. Although the Ladyblog was starting to talk a little more about other heroes, it still remained primarily focused on his spotted Lady. Whose absence was already starting to be noticed, even though Alya tended to be way ahead of the public in terms of Ladybug information.

“She’s out of town at the moment. Family business, apparently.” He shrugged.

Marinette mentally blessed Chat for covering for her. She hoped he’d swing by soon so they could have a proper talk; it was actually odd that he hadn’t showed up yet. She obviously had to thank him for everything he’d done for her (thinking about it made her tear up), but they also had to talk about identity matters. And she just missed speaking with him in general.

“Did he mention when he’d come to visit?” She asked Adrien with a hopeful smile that made his heart miss a beat.

“He’s a little busy at the moment, what with the extra responsibility, but he’s doing his best to free up some time.” Marinette fiddled with her bedsheet, frowning a little. She really didn’t want to overwork her partner. “He’s not complaining about anything, though. He’s happy with his Lady taking the time she needs to sort things out. Comfortably.” He added quickly, as if reading her mind.

“Okay.” She shifted a little in her bed, her shoulders relaxing slightly. “Well, if any of you see him before I do, remind him not to forget about me.”

 _How could I ever?_ Adrien thought.

\---

Marinette opened a groggy eye as a persistent sunray smuggled its way under her eyelid. Given its angle, she calculated she must have slept a solid two hours. Which meant she still had at least another one before the nurses came to check on her vitals again. She knew it was all procedural and normal, but she couldn’t wait until the moment she could finally go through a night without being woken up every four hours. 

Then she’d be able to actually do stuff during the day.

She rolled over as much as her different cables allowed her to - the drain that came out of her left side was the limiting factor, really, since it actually hurt when it was too taught - and closed her eyes again.

She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a small knock on the door. She groaned inwardly. Whatever, she’d fully wake up if absolutely necessary. There was a little chatter outside, and the door opened. She peeked as someone came in, expecting a nurse to come and check on the many syringes that injected various liquids inside her veins. 

Instead, it was Adrien who strolled in. 

Alone.

She shut her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep as her mind raced, beckoning her heart to join it. What was happening? Why weren’t the others with him, as usual? She’d received many visits from her classmates in various combinations over the past week, Alya being the only one to ever come on her own. Since when did Adrien come alone as well? Did he want to talk to her? What about? And what was she going to say to him?...

While Marinette silently panicked, Adrien stopped in his tracks and pondered whether to stay or retreat. The plan had been to visit Marinette with Alya and Nino, as usual, except that both had suddenly been summoned somewhere or the other last minute. Adrien had thought it would be a great idea to call off the visit entirely, officially, and come back as Chat Noir, since he still owed Marinette a visit; but Alya had insisted that he go anyway. Had there been absolutely no chance that she’d bring it up with Marinette later on, he would have gone with his original plan, but since apparently, Marinette would be _thrilled_ to see him, he’d decided to just go with it. 

He really didn’t want to disturb her in her slumber, but it had been too long since he’d sat with his Lady. He silently closed the door behind him and picked up a chair, stealthily walking around the bed and setting it down at her side. 

Marinette almost jolted when she felt Adrien delicately pick up her hand and held it in his own. 

He didn’t dare so much as whisper his thoughts to her. He could see the bags under her eyes, she obviously needed all the sleep she could get. He gently rubbed little circles on the back of her hand, sending all his best wishes out to her. It wasn’t hard to think positively when he looked at her. Lying on her back, her untied hair resting prettily around her face like a crown, she was the image of beauty and peacefulness. 

He stole a look at the monitor. The values all seemed alright to him; he’d read up on the norms since his first visit and had asked the nurses if and how they could be modified by the surgery. Everything was within the right range, although her heart rate seemed a little high. It had gone from 70 when he’d entered the room to almost 80. Odd.

Both of them remained in silence, Marinette trying to hype herself up to actually talk to Adrien, but also enjoying him holding her hand, and fearing he’d let go if she opened her eyes. When she finally mustered the courage to stir a little, the door opened and a nurse walked in. She couldn’t make out what she whispered to Adrien, but she then felt him lift her hand. 

He deposited a small kiss on her knuckles, before his footsteps faded, and suddenly she couldn’t tell whether she’d been dreaming or not.

\---

“Hey guys?” Adrien asked as he, Alya and Nino walked along the Canal Saint Martin after yet another visit to Marinette. It had already been three weeks since she’d been admitted in the ICU ward, and she was showing great progress in terms of healing. Adrien had made a joke (a terrible one at that, even by his standards), but Marinette had burst out laughing. It had been the bubbliest, loveliest sound he’d heard in a while. It had made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Yeah?” Nino replied, stealing a little ice-cream from Alya.

“Hey!” The brunette protested as she yanked the cone away from her boyfriend’s reach. “If you wanted some you should’ve gotten your own!”

“But it’s André’s! It’s obvious it’s to share, it came with two spoons!” Nino pouted.

Adrien chuckled at their antics. The pair bickered like an old couple (which he guessed they were, by lycée standards). Alya finally slid to Adrien’s other side, putting the blond boy between her and the ice cream thief. 

“Anyway, you were saying?” She shot a last warning glare to Nino before turning her attention to Adrien. 

“Um, yeah. I was wondering, did you notice how Marinette’s heart rate rises when we’re visiting her?”

“Not really.” She shook her head. “I tend to try and forget the scope.” 

“He’s right, though.” Nino said, taking out his phone. “I kept track.”

“You did?!” Adrien and Alya whipped their head towards him.

“Adrien seemed to be worried about it. I thought I’d help out by showing there wasn’t anything serious going on.” He shrugged as he opened an excel document. “Which there isn’t, by the way.”

“I can’t believe you actually made a graph of the values.” Alya said as she looked at the small screen. Who knew her boyfriend could be so organised?

“Well… I had time to kill.” He shrugged.

“See?” Adrien pointed out at the values. “You have her heart rate down as 70 bpm when we visit, except I’m a hundred percent sure it’s actually only 60 when we go in.”

“It’s also the case there. And there. And there.” Alya pointed out three different points. 

Adrien looked at the dates and times carefully. They fell right during his fencing practise. 

“I wasn’t there those days.” He stated.

Alya and Nino exchanged a look.

“But I swear it did the same every time I went to see her on my own. It even went higher, sometimes.” 

Alya intently looked at his thoughtful face as they continued walking. She _so_ wanted to take her phone out right now to film the exact moment the oblivious child she called her friend would realise the most obvious fact in the history of facts: that Marinette liked him.

He remained quiet, though, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“What do you think it means?” She probed. 

“I- I don’t know, that’s the thing.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I guess it means Marinette gets excited to see… Me?” His face flushed a little at the thought, and he felt his pulse quicken. Alya patted him encouragingly on the shoulder. Adrien shook his head. “But surely she should be just as excited to see you guys too, right? I mean… We’re all her friends.”

Nino resisted the urge to facepalm. “I don’t know, dude.” He said cautiously. “Like yes, I agree that we’re all friends, but are there maybe some friends you get _more_ excited to see than others? Who you think about more often?”

Adrien thought about it. His first instincts were to say he did enjoy seeing Nino, Alya and Marinette more than his other friends. But all things considered, he _did_ think about Marinette a lot more than he did about the couple who stood at his sides. Anytime anything remotely interesting happened (and that occurred _a lot_ according to him), he made a mental note to tell her. He’d decided to make her a mixtape after hearing a couple of songs that reminded him of her, but had soon realised the project was getting out of hand since all the songs he listened to seemed to have that effect. 

Then again, Marinette was his friend, but she was also so much more. They were partners. Connected by fate, and perhaps something more. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and come to think of it, his heart rate _did_ go up on such occasions. But then again, it was to be expected since he _liked_ her.

He stopped in his tracks. 

“Do you think… Marinette might... _Like_ me?” A blissful smile formed on his lips, one he wouldn’t have been able to suppress even if he’d tried to.

“I think maybe you should talk to her about it.” Alya said with a side smile as they resumed their walk, discreetly pounding Nino’s fist behind Adrien’s back. Their ship was _finally_ sailing.

Adrien’s heart sang in his chest.

\---

Adrien waited anxiously with his hand hovering over the door handle. He desperately wanted to push it open, but felt like he might pass out from the emotion if he faced Marinette. 

He took a deep breath. _You’re Chat Noir_ , he reminded himself, although he’d decided against the black suit today. _Since when do you push back talking about your feelings with Ladybug?_

He took the leap, knocking on the door as he entered the room. Marinette offered him a dazzling smile as he came into her field of vision. 

“Hi there.” She breathed, her eyes slightly glazed over. She sounded different - a lot more relaxed than usual. Even more than Ladybug with Chat Noir.

A nurse peeked briefly into the room. “Oh hi, Mr Agreste. Just to let you know, we took her drain out earlier because she doesn’t need it anymore, but we gave her some pretty powerful painkillers to numb the pain. She’ll probably be a little woozy for a while.” 

Adrien thanked her, and Marinette waved at her as she left. 

“Hey.” Adrien sat next to her bed and took her hand in both of his. Marinette looked at their entwined hands, a satisfied look on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re around.” She tilted her head curiously, drowning in his gaze. 

“That’s good to hear.” He laughed.

“Do you know you’ve got the most beautiful eyes?” She asked dreamily. 

“Oh?” Adrien flushed at the compliment. This wasn’t exactly where he would’ve started the conversation, but then again it seemed like it was going in the right direction.

“Absolutely.” She nodded vigorously, although it looked a little wobbly. “It’s not just your eyes, though. You’re the most beautiful person I know, Adrien. You’re so handsome, it hurts.” She winced, her hand slipping from Adrien’s to touch her new bandage. He caught her before she could, knowing even a slight brush against the fresh wound would bring pain to her.

It was the best he could do, the words he wanted to say having vanished as soon as hers had flown out of her mouth, replaced by a gape and a growing blush. He didn’t need a mirror to tell he was probably as red as Ladybug’s suit.

Marinette’s attention was on him again. “And you’re so kind and smart, I sometimes can’t believe you exist. And I don’t know how I’d live without you.” She touched his cheek lovingly.

Adrien’s heart threatened to punch out of his chest as butterflies filled his stomach.

“I don’t think I ever could live without _you_.” He managed to croak out weakly, his grip tightening on her hand as he cursed himself for sounding so cheesy. Plagg would no doubt be gagging inside his shirt.

“You don’t get it, though.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m just a friend to you.”

“No!” His eyes widened in horror. “No, Marinette. You’re the sunshine in my life, the reason I look forward to everyday. You’re my Ladybug, my bringer of luck. Yes, you _are_ my friend. And I hope that never changes, because I don’t think I could ever love someone I can’t banter with, and talk about everything with. I’m lucky to have that with the same person who makes me melt into a puddle by simply living her life and not letting anyone step on her feet. The person who also never lets me fall, even from the freaking Montparnasse Tower. Whom I would let Paris get destroyed if it means I won’t lose her. And that person is you, Buguinette.”

The fact he’d used Ladybug’s nickname flew over her head completely. “You love me?” 

The pattern traced by the green line on the screen next to her repeated itself at an almost hypnotising pace, Adrien noticed. “More than words can ever describe.” He leaned closer to her, bringing her hand to his chest to make her feel how fast his own heart was beating.

“Will you go out with me?” She blurted, her cheeks pinking as she smiled blissfully.

“I’ve been waiting for your go ahead for a while, Purr-incess.” He kissed her hand. 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut, her smile still plastered to her face, and didn’t open when he tried to wake her. Adrien called the nurses, afraid something had happened to her, but after running some checks they concluded the painkillers had just knocked her out, which wasn’t alarming. He couldn’t believe they would do so with such bad timing. He let go of his grudge against them slightly when the nurses said Marinette would remember their discussion when she woke up.

Adrien wasn’t going to take any chances though. 

When Marinette next opened her eyes, she was greeted with a large bouquet of red roses sitting at the foot of her bed, and the slightly faded memory of asking Adrien out, although he’d called her Buguinette and Purr-incess, so she could have confused him with Chat Noir in her drugged daze. It would explain the red roses, too. 

She massaged her temples, thinking about how to take back her words without shattering Chat Noir’s heart if she had, and reached for the glass of water that she knew sat on her bedside table. Her hand knocked a small card over, which she caught before it could fall to the ground.

She looked at it curiously. It was one of those corny cards one got from hospital shops, with lots of hearts and an awful pun. Yep. No doubt it was from her Chaton. Her heart tightened in her chest.

Opening it, though, she realised maybe everything wasn’t so bad. 

Her accelerating heartbeat certainly did alert the nurses, this time. But as they ran into the room, expecting the worse, they could only find a squealing teenager, smiling through her tears as she hugged a card.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave feedback :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @2manyfandoms2count !


End file.
